Robert Davidson/Miscellanea
|Edit Tab|style=margin:5px 0;}} Engagements Participated In * Kidnapping of the Davidson brothers (Non-combatant) (Before the show took place) ** Hospital kidnapping ** The rescue * Fight at the Cemetery * Stopping the Hellmouth Ritual * Rescue of Imogen Parker * Cheeky Nandos Fight * Engagements against Vengeance ** Bus fight against vampire bikers ** Defeat of Violet at Vince's Pawn Shop (did not fight) * Golem Fight (did not fight) * Drox Vanguard Campaign ** Greater Rosewater Royal Infirmary fight ** Battle at the Rosewater Stone Circle * Penemue-Miller Crisis ** Skirmish in Penemue's School Library ** Defeat of Penemue ** Death of Edward Miller ** Library of Fates Told (helped those trapped inside) ** Alternate Self Incidents (blood drained) * Death of Der Kindestod ** Engagement in the children's ward * Bur'nakk Campaign ** Skirmish in Imogen's Village against Vampire Carollers ** Battle against Bur'nakk Subjects Studied Robert does, for his A-levels, Biology, Computer Science, Maths and another science subject, likely Physics or Chemistry. Robert's Inventions Robert's inventions are largely transported around in a large gym bag alongside some other useful items such as stakes, holy water and magical reagents. Though relatively inconspicuous, it does not lend itself towards rapid deployment in the field. Recently, Robert has managed to minaturise his armoured suit to allowed it to be concealed in a Gameboy which also controls its deployment. Presumably, the gym bag is still in use for his other items. * Ferromagnetic manipulating glove (capable of levitating a heavy weight once) ** Deployed successfully against the vampire biker boss in Episode 6 * Incendiary device (cobbled together from chemicals and materials found in a laboratory) ** Upgraded ad-hoc into an improved incendiary explosive device using military explosives * Magnetic Stake-Thrower ** A Magnetically-assisted weapon firing iron-tipped stakes. Has a proper stock rather than a conventional medieval-style flat stock. 5-round capacity magazine, loading method unspecified. ** First used in action in Episode 6. ** Upgraded in Episode 7, retaining the same capacity while increasing damage. ** Employed with sky iron stakes against Penemue ** Minaturised to a minature stakethrower mounted in a wristwatch calculator of equal effectiveness * Ad-hoc flamethrower (Employed and destroyed in the Alexandria Hotel). * Spell-detecting glasses (Outwardly resembling 3D glasses, using lenses made with vampire dust). * Vampire-repelling Torch. * A USB that is basically the internet. ** Invented practical Wi-Fi ** Patented said Wi-Fi and sold rights to Barnaby Crimp, earning Barnaby much money on the stock market * Dexterity suit ** Minaturised to be stored in a backpack * An Armoured suit/exoskeleton ** Controlled by a Gameboy ** May be employed once per day for 30 minutes. * One-use video call to Heaven * One-use Drox Buster suit The Merit of a Photographic Memory Due to possessing a photographic memory, multiple events have occurred where Robert's photographic memory has come in useful, far too many to count, with only one proving a potential problem: his commitance to memory of the inscriptions around the Hellmouth, requiring Layla's intervention to stop him from opening it. A selection of useful events is detailed below: * Access to the School Network * Access to the Networks of the British Intelligence Apparatus (MI5, MI6, GCHQ) * Access to the Networks of the British Defence Apparatus (Ministry of Defence, British Army) ** Access to the British Nuclear Arsenal * Imogen Parker, Topless and a Conduit of Magic * Layla Smith and Imogen Parker making out * Photographic memory of every dream Robert Davidson has ever had ** Particularly embarrasing and intimate dreams about Janet